Solar is becoming increasingly popular in the United States and abroad, but penetration remains relatively low versus the number of homes that could benefit from solar. The price per kilowatt for solar is now competitive with or below that of utility power in most areas, however, solar largely remains a niche product for those who value saving money, reducing CO2 emissions, or both.
One factor that may limit the adoption of solar technology is aesthetics. Most residential solar systems are installed as modules on an existing tile or composition shingle roof. The solar array, which often only covers a portion of the roof, or even a portion of one mounting plane on the roof, stands out as separate and distinct from the existing roof, both in height and material. This structure is therefore visible even from the street level and over large distances.
Another obstacle to solar adoption in existing homes is the dissonance between the age of the existing roof and the solar system, particularly where the existing roof is made from composition shingle. The expected life of a solar system and a composition shingle roof are both about 25 years depending on the local climate, but the existing roof may be several years, if not decades, into that lifespan when a prospective customer is contacted. So the customer may be presented with the dilemma of getting a new roof first, increasing the cost of going solar, or installing a 25-year solar system on a roof, which may have a relatively shorter remaining operational lifespan.
Accordingly, there is a need to resolve the dissonance between the expected life of the solar system and the remaining life of the roof that also blends in more aesthetically with the complete roof surface or at least the mounting plane and that doesn't require the prospective customer to pay for a new roof and a new solar system over that roof.